


Breathe Me In (Breathe Me Out)

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex's Parents are NOT homophobic, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking, Very Mature, no ghosts, the boys are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Beside Alex, Willie took out a pack of cigarettes. Alex knew his boyfriend smoked regularly. How could he not know? The smell always lingered on his clothes and sometimes Alex could taste them on his lips when they kissed. Alex knew he should tell Willie to stop and it wasn't good for him. However, Alex also knew Willie never listens when he's being told to stop doing anything he liked doing. Plus, if he was being honest with himself, Alex found his boyfriend's smoking habit kinda hot... So sue him.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	Breathe Me In (Breathe Me Out)

**Author's Note:**

> you asked for more smutty fics and I deliver (hopefully)

Alex snuck out of his house to meet up with Willie like he has been doing for the past three weeks. Ever since his parents met his boyfriend once, they decided he was a bad influence on Alex and tried forbidding their son from being with him. But Alex loved his boyfriend and his painful recklessness. He also didn't care for his parents' opinions on who he should and shouldn't date. After all, they didn't know Willie like Alex did. Willie was kind, generous, forgiving, and extremely patient. Especially when it came to Alex and his anxieties. His boyfriend helped him with a lot more than his parents could ever imagine.  
  
Usually on Friday nights Willie would take Alex to a late movie, they'll grab a bite, and go off to make out or do whatever else teenage boys did completely unsupervised. Their date was winding down and it was getting late or early since it was almost 5am, and the night's cool breeze started sending small shivers through Alex's spine and he internally cursed himself for choosing tonight to forget his hoodie. Alex must've physically reacted to the cold air more than he thought he did, because the next thing he knew Willie was draping his jacket over his shoulders.

"Willie, you'll get cold," Alex protested lightly.

"I can toughened it out for you, babe," Willie tossed him a wink, reclaiming his seat beside on the skatepark bench. "Don't fight me on this,"

"Thank you," Alex smiled softly as he allowed himself to drown in Willie's comforting and familiar scent.

Beside Alex, Willie took out a pack of cigarettes. Alex knew his boyfriend smoked regularly. How could he not know? The smell always lingered on his clothes and sometimes Alex could taste them on his lips when they kissed. Alex knew he should tell Willie to stop and it wasn't good for him. However, Alex also knew Willie never listens when he's being told to stop doing anything he liked doing. Plus, if he was being honest with himself, Alex found his boyfriend's smoking habit kinda hot... So sue him. 

Alex watched, completely transfixed, as Willie placed his cigarette between his lips and lit it. His boyfriend took a deep inhale and swung his head back blowing out the smoke. Willie looked absolutely breathtaking and Alex's teeth itched to graze Willie's throat.

Almost as if he could hear the taller boy's thought, Willie looked over at him and smirked, "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah," Alex breathed out swinging off the bench and settled himself on Willie's lap, "I wanna try,"

"Are you sure?" Willie placed his free hand on Alex's hip squeezing him lightly. "Isn't your family against this sort of thing? Isn't smoking the reason why they hate me?"

Willie's tone was indifferent, but Alex still grimaced. The fact that Alex's parent's feel so strongly about his boyfriend makes him mad.

"Well," Alex adjusted his weight sliding a little closer on his boyfriend's lap. "I don't care what they think about you or us."

"Are you sure?" Willie raised a playful brow. "I'm sure they used the words 'bad influence' last time,"

"I'm sure I wanna try," he repeated.

"I'm loving this rebellious look on you, baby," Willie removed the cigarette from between his lips and held it before Alex.

Instead taking it, Alex wrapped his lips around the end and inhaled not taking his eyes off of Willie's. He quickly drew away in a small coughing fit. 

"You were doing so good, baby." Willie praised. "Wanna try again?"

Alex nodded eagerly. "Yeah," 

This time Willie placed the cigarette between the blond boy's lips and held it there, "Suck,"

Alex did, he sucked at the cigarette until the opposite end illuminated a bright orange. 

"Okay," Willie's voice was low. "I'm going to take it out, and you'll blow the smoke out. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Alex nodded. Willie slowly removed the cigarette from the other boy's mouth, and Alex did what he was told; blew the smoke up into the darkened sky and watched it get carried away by the cool breeze. Before Alex can ask the other boy how he did, Willie's lips were on his. Alex wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck pulling their bodies even closer.

Willie ran his tongue across Alex’s bottom lip before sucking it in between his teeth. Alex let out small breathy moans and felt Willie's dick twitch beneath him. 

"Did I do good?" Alex asked against Willie's lips. 

"You did so good," Willie praised, his hand rubbing up down Alex’s thigh. "So good,"

"Yeah?" Alex rolled his hips, grinding against Willie hardening cock adding heat and pressure. 

"Y-yeah," Willie managed to get out. 

Alex reached over to where his boyfriend held the cigarette in his hand and took it. He held it up to Willie's mouth who happily accepted it. Willie's right hand shot up stabilizing it between his lips and he inhaled. Not caring about the ash dropping on him, Alex began leaving a trail of kisses and small bites down his s boyfriend's neck. When reaching the base of Willie's throat, Alex sucked a bruise against his collarbone. His hips still creating a delicious friction making both of them completely hard.

Willie let out a shaky breath as he blew out another round of smoke, "Baby, if you keep doing what you're doing I'm going to cum in my jeans,"

"Let's go to my car," Alex suggested, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Willie's ear. "And you know... finish,"

"Let's do that," Willie nodded.

Alex inhaled the last bits of the cigarette and blew the smoke softly in his boyfriend's face before putting it out. "What are we waiting for?"

"If I wasn't hard before I sure would be now," Willie commented, his hips bucking upward against Alex. "Everything you do is so fucking sexy,"

Alex could only blush at that.

Both of the boys couldn't keep their hands off of each other as they fumbled their way over to Alex's BMW. By the time they reached the blond teen's car their shirts were already removed. Alex unlocked it and instructed Willie to get in the driver's seat and recline the chair. As soon as he did what he was told, Alex climbed onto on him, shifting his weight slightly for comfort.

Willie hissed slightly, "Baby, I think you keep forgetting I'm rock hard. You can't keep wiggling that cute ass of yours against me like that,"

"Like what? This?" Alex rubbed his ass in slow motion circles against his boyfriend's bulge. Each roll of his hips adding more speed and more pressure. The skater's hands found their way to Alex's hips and firmly gripped onto him. Alex was enjoying the sound of Willie's pleas and whimpers. He would love to spend the rest of his life making sure he's the only who gets to hear those gorgeous sounds and be the only one who causes them.

"A-Alex," the boy in question panted. "Please,"

"Hmm, baby?" Alex slowed down, but kept the motion going nonetheless.

"As much as I appreciate this hot lap dance and how hot you look giving it to me," Willie was breathing hard. "But, I'm not going to last much longer,"

"We can't have that," The taller boy's fingers fumbled at the waist of Willie's jeans and pulled his jeans down right to his knees. Alex licked his lips at the sight of Willie's hard cock dripping with pre-cum, not wanting to wait much longer he quickly pulled his jeans down. Before he settled himself on Willie's lengthy hard dick, he used his boyfriend's pre-cum as lube. Once it was all slicked up, the drummer lowered himself onto it moaning immediately at the sensation. 

"You're so big," Alex whined in the back oh his throat. "So fucking big.."

"Only for you," the skater groaned. 

Alex gripped Willie's shoulders as he began riding on his boyfriend's dick starting painfully slow and carefully picking up pace. Willie's half hooded eyes locked onto Alex's own hard dick, and took it into his palm stroking it as pre-cum dribbled from the slit. With his free hand, Willie swiped at the pooling fluid at the tip of his boyfriend's cock and sucked it right into his mouth. 

"I can never get enough of your taste," Willie breathed out, his free hand now gripping Alex's thigh. "Always tasting so good for me, aren't you?"

"Mmhm," Alex could only nod as he continued to bounce on Willie's dick, his nails digging into his boyfriend's skin almost breaking it. Willie's low voice sending shivers straight to his dick that was still getting pumped by the other boy. It was almost too much for Alex to take, but he needed to hold out on cumming too soon. He wanted make sure his boyfriend was having a good time, too. He managed to pick up speed, ripping a string of moans from Willie's lips.

"Baby, I'm...." Willie panted. "I'm c-close,"

"Me, t-too," 

Alex rode Willie's dick through his orgasm coating himself and Willie with cum. It wasn't long after that Willie released his load into his boyfriend. Exhausted, the drummer laid himself on top of his boyfriend. Willie reached up and began petting his hair.

"You did so good, baby. Thank you," A soft kiss was pressed against Alex's shoulder. 

"Really?" Alex could feel his face heat up. 

"Yes, really," Willie wrapped his arm around Alex's waist, pulling him in closer. "I love you, Alex,"

"I love you, too," Alex hummed contently, his head against Willie's chest not caring that the sun was halfway in the sky and he still wasn't home yet. There was nowhere else where he would rather be... Maybe Willie was a little bit of a bad influence, but being a little bad never hurt anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> You reached the end that means it wasn't too bad


End file.
